Ruby
Ruby is one of the three mascot characters of the Jewelpet franchise. She's a Japanese hare who symbolizes Courage. She is the main protagonist among all of the Jewelpet characters. Appearance Ruby is a female Japanese hare with wholly white fur and pink inner ears. Her Jewel Eyes are red rubies and she wears a pink cherry blossom on her ear with a red star in the center. She also wears a pink pearl necklace with a pair of red cherries attached. Charm Form Ruby's Jewel Charm is oval-shaped. It is colored red and has an embedded heart-shaped ruby with four ruby crystals surrounding it. It is also decorated with white gold lines. The white gold changes to pure gold when it's powered up in the final episode of the first series. Personality Ruby is described as a polite and tidy character, who loves to watch cherry blossoms bloom.http://jewelpet.info/character/index.html In the first series, Ruby is very air headed, joyful, brash, happy and is a big troublemaker, who sometimes wants to go her own way, despite being told to stop at one place. She also acts like a little sister to her partner Rinko, but sometimes has a hard time handling her antics. Despite all of this, she and Rinko always settle their differences and help each other out. In ''Jewelpet Twinkle'', Ruby is a supportive type for the series' protagonist: Akari Sakura. She is a curious and cheerful character who thinks positively. She also acts as Labra's older sister. ''Jewelpet Sunshine'' has her more similar to the first series, but with a bit of an edge to her because of her difficult relationship with Kanon. In ''Lady Jewelpet'', Ruby is very air headed, and doesn't really know how to teach Momona the right things. She can't tell when someone is insulting her and takes it as a compliment instead. When in a panic, she does things on impulse and often hurries off to do what she has to do. However, Ruby still manages to be very optimistic. Skills In Jewelpet (anime), Ruby is ranked Acrylic Class due to her magic, which has a 1% success rate and can cause bad luck and explosions if it fails. However, its reliability is varied (even after Ruby had been upgraded to Super Crystal Class by learning a new lesson of courage and had been trained with Labra to temporarily upgrade her magic in order to summon Opal, her magic still causes explosions). Ruby can also use the Jewel Pocketbook alongside Rinko to awaken Jewelpets from their jewel forms. Spells: * - Used alongside Rinko to awaken Jewelpets. Requires the use of her Jewel Charm, Jewel Pocketbook or Jewel Stick. * - Ruby's magical incantation which is used to cast her spells, though this always fails when casted. * - A group incantation used to summon a Jewelpet using the Mini-Jewel Stick. This requires Garnet and Sapphie's assistance. History First Being one of the Jewelpets who's supposed to be turned into a charm and transported to the Dream Forest, Ruby decided not to go to the Jewel Tower and decided to goof off in Jewel Land, despite having no idea what's happening to her friends. But as soon as she went home that night, she notices her friends were missing. With no choice, Raku Majo turned her into a Jewel Charm and sent her to the Human World to find her lost friends, only to land into Rinko Kougyoku's glass of water that night. The next day, Rinko and her friend Minami go to the jewelry store to examine her charm form, but then got into a jewelry store robbery. They were saved by a boy named Keigo Tatewaki and saw the red jewel Rinko has. He then explained to them that he was working for a special organization which is linked to the great magicians of Jewel Land and told them about the Jewelpets and also told them that all of them were scattered all over town. Rinko accepted the offer on gathering all the Jewelpets back to Jewel Land and awakened Ruby using the Jewel Pocketbook. In her first awakening, Rinko convinced Ruby to cast her magic on her, to be more brave. However, it ends with an explosion. But with all the setbacks, Ruby promises that her magic will work the next day, despite she is lying to her. In a lot of unfortunate events for Rinko and her facing her fear of talking to a big crowd, Ruby decides to tag along with her while she's on Earth. Gallery See Ruby/Image Gallery. Trivia *Ruby's jewel motif is the ruby, which is one of the four precious stones, together with the sapphire, emerald, and diamond. **Her secondary motif revolves around cherries and their blossoms. *Has her birthday in July, the month correspondent to her jewel. *In the series's early pitching, Ruby is meant to be polite and tidy character wise. Sanrio and Sega decided to alter her personality into a scatterbrained but naughty character, which is reflected by the jewel she is based on. *In early promotional materials, Ruby was named Kohaku until Sanrio decided to change her name due to how it didn't relate to her jewel motif. *Ayaka Saito, who voices Ruby in the anime series, is known for voicing many little kids characters in anime. She's famous for voicing Momji Sohma from Fruits Basket and Chiyo Mihama from Azumanga Daioh. **Also, Saito's vocal tic in the series is shared with Sachiko Kiyono's character Nontan. Ayaka Saito also voiced the character itself in the 2002 series Genki Genki Nontan and has the same vocal tic as Ruby. Fans sometimes call Ruby a female version of Nontan due to the voice. **Maria Camões, who voices Ruby, Alma Jinnai, Jill Konia and Kaede Kikuchu in the European Portuguese dub, also voices Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail. *Ruby is the only Jewelpet who has had constant love interests (Tour and Granite, in various seasons). References Category:Jewelpets Category:Characters Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness character Category:Main characters Category:Rabbits Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Characters Category:Red Eye Jewelpets Category:Magical Red Category:Line stickers Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Category:Onegai My Melody Yū & Ai Characters Category:Jewelpet the Movie: Sweets Dance Princess Characters Category:Females Category:Lady Jewelpet Category:Jewelpet (anime) Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Category:Jewelpet Happiness Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Idol Group